theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice Role Play
This is a Young Justice Roleplay. Characters Team Members *'Bart Allen/Kid Flash': Paperluigi ttyd *'Tim Drake/Robin': BloxxMan *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl': BloxxMan *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy': Paperluigi ttyd (temp) *'Kaldur'ahm (Kαλδυρ'αμ)/Aqualad': Ffigy8ort *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing': TammarGwen *'Virgil Hawkins/Static': Sci100 *'Mal Duncan/Guardian': Sci100 *'Connor Kent/Superboy': OmniWill *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle': OmniWill *'La'gaan/Lagoon Boy': Awesome Betterhero *'M'gaan M'orzz/Miss Martian': SocietyofLightMasquerade *'Artemis Crock/Tigress': UltiVerse *'Karen Beecher/Bumblebee': NickFusi0n League Members *'Barry Allen/Flash': Paperluigi ttyd *'Nathaniel Adams/Captain Atom': Paperluigi ttyd *'Bruce Wayne/Batman': BloxxMan *'Clark Kent/Superman': Paperluigi ttyd (temp) *'John Stewart/Green Lantern': Paperluigi ttyd (temp) *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow': TammarGwen *'Ray Palmer/Atom': TammarGwen *'Giovanni Zatarra/Nabu/Doctor Fate': Sci100 *'J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter': OmniWill *'Billy Batson/Captain Marvel': Awesome Betterhero *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern': Awesome Betterhero *'Wonder Woman': SocietyofLightMasquerade *'Plastic Man': SocietyofLightMasquerade *'Black Lightning': Ffigy8ort *'Zatanna Zatarra': UltiVerse *'Aquaman': Cartoon44 *'Hawkman': Cartoon44 Villains *'G. Gordon Godfrey': Paperluigi ttyd *'Joker': BloxxMan *'Bane': OmniWill *'Klarion the Witch Boy': TammarGwen *'Lex Luthor': Sci100 *'Deathstroke': OmniWill *'Desaad': Awesome Betterhero *'Vandal Savage': SocietyofLightMasquerade *'Black Spider': UltiVerse *'Icicle, Jr.': UltiVerse *'Sportsmaster': Cartoon44 Third party characters Third party characters are those that are not league members, team members, or major villains. When the role play starts, all third party characters are controlled by the moderator, Paperluigi ttyd. If at some point in the RP, a third party character becomes important enough, Paper may assign that character to a user. *'B'arzz O'oomm' Reserved slots The following characters will be in the RP at some point, and have been reserved for users who requested them. *'Ra's al Ghul': Sci100 *'Roy Harper/Red Arrow': OmniWill *'Ambassador': Paperluigi ttyd *'Roy Harper/Arsenal': Awesome Betterhero *'Warrior (formerly known as Black Beetle)': ??? *'Scientist': ??? *'Black Manta': Ffigy8ort Guidelines *The moderator is the only one who can create a new character for the RP, like a Red Beetle, or introduce characters that haven't yet appeared on Earth-16, like Booster Gold or Kyle Rayner. *When you add to the role play, do not add more than 2 paragraphs in a row. Each paragraph must be for a different character, and you must sign BOTH paragraphs. *No making scene changes. Only the moderator will do this, and most of the time this will only be at the end of a chapter. You will be warned and your post struck out if you do this. *No making drastic changes. You will be warned and your post struck out if you do this. *No god-modding. You will be warned and your post struck out if you do this. *For clarification, mark the character that the paragraph is about in bold *For emphasis, put any action in italics. *For distinction, please underline and begin any non story related things with OUT OF CONTEXT:, or just OOC: for short. *When editing the page, please be careful. If an edit conflict occurs, simply modify your paragraph to fit in with the change that has taken place and then copy it back into the edit box. *If a character asks a question directed at one specific character, let that character reply. *Do not change what has already been posted, with the exception of typos and grammar that could lead to confusion. For example, if someone says Green Arrow when they obviously mean Green Lantern, please change this. Role Play When a chapter is finished, it will be added here. Actual role playing will be done on pages made for each chapter. Young Justice Role Play/Chapter 1|Chapter 1: A Friend in Need Young Justice Role Play/Chapter 2|Chapter 2: Who Spiked the Punch? Young Justice Role Play/Chapter 3|Chapter 3: Business as Usual Category:Role Plays Category:Paperluigi ttyd